


His Sweater

by bre_ezze76



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_ezze76/pseuds/bre_ezze76
Summary: Alec catches Magnus wearing his sweater
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 51





	His Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so there might be spelling errors in this

Being the Head of the New Yorker Institute means working late hours. Magnus and Alec both understood that and had gotten used to it but that doesn't mean Alec doesn't miss his warlock every time he's at work. 

The Shadowhunter was about to enter the loft. He'd been waiting to see Magnus all day. All he could think of was being curled up next to him,seeing his beautiful smile and braiding his soft hair(even tho Magnus still thought it was a little weird). He was smiling before he even opened the door. 

Magnus was sitting on the living room couch reading a book.

_***Wait, I saw Clary reading that book the other day* Alec thought** _

Magnus hadn't noticed that Alec was home.It's nothing new. He always gets really invested in the books he's reading. Alec thinks it's adorable. Everything was as usual. Well, except for one thing. 

* _ **He's wearing my sweater! *Alec thought**_

While taking his shoes and jacket off he had noticed that Magnus was wearing his sweater. 

It was plain and black but Alec would recognize it anywhere because of the little hole it had on it's left sleeve. It fit perfectly on Alec but was huge on Magnus.It covered his hands completely.The sweater wasn't special, really. 

But in Alec's opinion Magnus looked precious in it.Enchanting.

He stood there in shook for a couple of minutes until Magnus looked up from his book. 

"Hi, darling... how long have you been standing there?" The warlock asked with a smile, happy that Alec was finally home

"Just a couple of minutes..." Alec replied staring at his boyfriend 

"Is something wrong?" Magnus asked with a hint of concern in his voice

Alec started blushing

"No it's just- You're wearing my sweater"

"Oh, do you not want me to? Because I can take it o-" Magnus started but was interrupted "

No! You just look... really really good in it." Alec stated with a small smile

Magnus was looking at the ground 

"I missed you so I put it on...it smells just like you."

The shadowhunter started walking towards Magnus

"I love you so much." Alec said before kissing him on the forehead

"I- I love you too." Magnus replied

**2 HOURS LATER**

Alec and Magnus are sitting on the couch watching TV.They're both a little tired.Magnus is snuggled up inbeetwen Alec's arms. 

Although it sucks that Alec has to work late hours so often there's no way that they're going to let that get between them.They couldn't be happier.

"Hey, Magnus?" The shadowhunter asked in a tired voice 

"Yes, my love?" 

"Can I braid your hair?" 

**"Sure."** Magnus replied with a huge smile 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have ideas for other one shots then leave them in the comments


End file.
